


Just a dream?

by Carjani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Deutsch | German, Dreams, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carjani/pseuds/Carjani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke hat verwirrenden einen Traum...oder ist es mehr als das?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dream?

Das Knistern des Feuers war das einzige Geräusch, welches in der Umgebung zu hören war und veranlasste den jungen Mann nach einer Weile langsam die Augen zu öffnen und sich umzusehen.  
Ruhe, wirkliche Ruhe hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr in sich gespürt und es war eines der wenigen Dinge, wonach er sich wirklich sehnte. So gern würde er wieder einmal tief und fest schlafen…ohne von jedem kleinsten Geräusch geweckt zu werden.  
Doch auch diese Nacht schien es ihm nicht vergönnt zu sein.  
Langsam wanderten seine Augen die Umgebung ab, nur um schließlich festzustellen, dass alles wie immer. Suigetsu und Juugo lehnten an dem Baum gegenüber…die Schatten, die das Feuer warf tanzten auf ihren Gesichtern, doch war es zu dunkel, um zu erkennen ob sie schliefen, doch schien es so.  
Karin saß nahe am Feuer um sich zu wärmen, warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf ihn um sich dann schnell wieder abzuwenden und weiter in die Flammen zu starren.

Gerne hätte Sasuke geseufzt…  
Es war alles wie immer.  
Nicht die kleinste Veränderung…  
Er kam einfach nicht vorwärts.  
Am liebsten wäre er einfach aufgestanden und weitergezogen, schließlich war er immer noch irgendwo da draußen.  
Doch sein Team brauchte Ruhe…und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte auch er es bitter nötig. Dennoch hasste er diese Pausen…  
Die Kämpfe der letzten Monate waren weitaus Kräfteraubender gewesen, als er gedacht hatte, und doch schien ihm, als ob er durch all diese Strapazen seinem Ziel kein Stück näher rückte.  
Itachi blieb in unerreichbarer Ferne…  
Keiner konnte ihm genau sagen, wo er sich befand, als wäre sein Bruder nur ein Schatten, der mal hier und mal dort erschien, an dessen Anwesenheit sich am Ende aber niemand mehr erinnerte.  
Allein bei dem Gedanken an seinen Bruder stieg Wut in ihm hoch und seine Hände krallten sich in die Decke.  
Er hasste ihn...mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
Es sollte endlich alles vorbei…er wollte mit ihm kämpfen, seinen Rachefeldzug endgültig beenden. Und so suchte der junge Uchiha die Konfrontation, wollte endlich damit abschließen.  
Damit er sein eigenes Leben führen konnte, allein nach seinen Vorstellungen…und nicht nach dem Maßgaben die ihm seine Familie und Itachi aufgebürdet hatten.  
Leise dreht er sich auf die andere Seite und lehnte sich zurück.  
Ob er, wenn alles vorbei war, wieder zurück konnte?  
In sein Heimatdorf, Konoha…  
Würden sie ihm verzeihen können? Ihn wieder aufnehmen?  
Sasuke würde es nie zugeben, doch fürchtete er sich insgeheim vor dem Augenblick, in dem er all den Menschen aus Konoha wieder gegenüberstehen würde.  
Kakashi, Tsunade, Sakura und…Naruto.  
Schnell blinzelte der Uchiha und drehte sich erneut herum.  
Er wollte nicht an ihn denken…  
Denn allein die Erinnerung an ihn würde ihn schwach machen, soweit das er bisweilen sein Ziel, die Rache, außer Augen ließ. Und das durfte nicht passieren, wenn er seinen Bruder wirklich besiegen wollte.  
Naruto war Vergangenheit, er hatte ihn überwunden und es sogar fertig gebracht ihn im Tal des Todes tödlich zu verletzen. Hatte das Zeichen gesetzt, dass er und die anderen gebraucht hatten, dass es dem Schwarzhaarigen wirklich ernst war, seinen Clan endlich zu rächen. Koste es was es wolle. Ohne Rücksicht auf sein Heimatdorf…egal was seine Freunde sagten, egal was Naruto auch getan hatte.  
Ja er hatte ihn hinter sich gelassen und er wusste nicht, ob er das Band, das er damals mit voller Absicht zerrissen hatte, je wieder zusammenführen konnte…  
Und dennoch…wenn er allein war und seine Gedanken schweifen lassen konnte, kehrten sie immer wieder zu dem Blonden zurück.  
Vor allem an diesen einen Moment zwischen ihnen…im Regen, nach ihrem letzten Kampf, den Sasuke unter Aufwendung all seiner Kraft für sich hatte entscheiden können.  
Wieso hatte er es damals nicht einfach lassen können? Es hätte den Abschied und das Leben ohne den anderen soviel leichter gemacht.  
Und dennoch…als er damals im Regen vor ihm gelegen hatte…er hatte nicht anderes gekonnt, als ihn ein einziges Mal….

Heftig schüttelte der Uchiha den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Genau deswegen hasste er solche Pausen! Sie brachten ihn dazu sich zu erinnern. An all das, was er für seine Rache aufgegeben hatte.  
Dabei hatte er sich geschworen nur noch nach vorne zu sehen, denn nur so, konnte er endlich Frieden mit sich selbst und der Welt schließen. Nur so konnte er seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. Ohne Rücksicht auf andere…und noch weniger auf sich selbst.

Die Zeit verging, eine dumpfe Ruhe hielt Einzug in die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen und ließ ihn nun doch langsam in den Schlaf gleiten.  
Doch war es diesmal anders. Es war als schalte sich alles um ihn herum aus…als wäre er an einem Ort vollkommener Stille...  
…einem Schlaf so tief wie der der Toten.

~~~~~~~~

Als er die Augen erneut öffnete traf gleißend helles Licht auf seine Pupillen und zwang ihn schnell die Hand davor zu halten. Er blinzelte hektisch um etwas erkennen zu können.  
Nur langsam erkannte er einzelne dunkle Umrisse, während seine restlichen Sinn aufs äußerte angestrengt versuchten, die Umgebung und mögliche Gefahren zu erfassen.  
Nur langsam kehrte sein Bewusstsein in seine Gedanken zurück, doch war sein Kopf schwer…abgestumpft und dumpf kam ihm jeder Gedanke vor, den er zu fassen versuchte.  
Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken und sah perplex, dass er sich in einem großen weißen Raum befand, in dem sich nichts außer einem hohen Durchgang befand, der anscheinend in einen angrenzenden Raum führte. Langsam schritt er darauf zu, unfähig wirklich zu realisieren was passierte.  
Wo war er plötzlich? Und was sollte das alles? Er träumte doch nur, oder?

Vorsichtig strich er an der kalten Wand entlang, bevor er einen Blick in das andere Zimmer wagte und schließlich eintrat. Und was er sah, ließ ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Atem stocken. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Szenerie, die sich ihm bot.  
Das konnte doch gar nicht sein…das war unmöglich!  
Er sah sich selbst, auf einem großen Bett liegend und in seinen Armen hielt er eng umschlungen…Naruto.  
Er schluckte hart.  
Am liebsten hätte er einfach die Augen geschlossen…er wollte das nicht sehen. Warum musste er ausgerechnet davon träumen?  
Er wollte sich abwenden, einfach verschwinden, doch er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen.  
„Du musst nicht fliehen.“ Ertönte plötzlich einen dunkle Stimme und mit Schrecken stellte er fest, das es seine eigene war.  
Der andere Sasuke hatte seine Augen geöffnet und blickte ihn kalt an, blickte in ihn hinein…als ob er alles über ihn wüsste. Der Uchiha wollte zurückweichen, doch wieder versagten ihm die Glieder.  
Sasukes Mund war trocken und er presste die Worte mehr heraus, als das er sie sprach.  
„Was soll das hier?“  
Doch der andere ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Ein kühles Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er blickte abwechselnd zu Sasuke und dem blonden jungen Mann, der ruhig in seinen Armen schlief.  
„Na was glaubst du denn?“  
Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen fuhr er in seiner sanften Bewegung Narutos Arm herauf und ließ seine Hand auf dessen Schulter nieder.  
Sasuke biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Das ist ein Traum. Weder du noch er sind echt! Also lass das einfach.“ Versuchte es der Uchiha und hoffte bald aus diesem (Alb)Traum zu erwachen.  
Doch wieder lachte der andere nur kalt auf.  
„Bist du sicher, dass es nur ein Traum ist? Ist es nicht vielmehr…“ er setzte kurz ab und bedachte Sasuke mit einem intensiven, schneidenden Blick.  
…dein sehnlichster Wunsch?“

Eine bedrückende Stille trat zwischen die Anwesenden und Sasuke war für einen kurzen Moment wirklich…sprachlos.  
Nur langsam drangen die Worte in seinen Kopf vor. Doch dann wurde ihm klar: Dieses andere Ich wusste alles! Jeden Gedanken…jede kleinste Regung seines Herzens, die er je gespürt, doch so gut er konnte in eine tiefe, dunkle Kammer seines Verstandes gesperrt hatte.  
Doch konnte er das nicht zugeben…nicht einmal jetzt.

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Das hier ist nichts weiter als ein Hirngespinst, das längst der Vergangenheit angehört.“ Verteidigte er sich und auf einmal - er wusste selbst nicht einmal woher - war seine Selbstsicherheit wieder da.

„Ein Hirngespinst, das dich nach all der Zeit sogar noch bis in deine Träume verfolgt? Das ich nicht lache! Schon traurig…nicht einmal zu dir selbst kannst du ehrlich sein und dir eingestehen, was du fühlst. Dabei ist es sinnlos, es abzustreiten! Ich bin du…ich kenne jeden deiner Gedanken…ich weiß…dass du ihn liebst.“

Und genau diese letzte Aussage brachte das Fass für Sasuke zum Überlaufen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in die Innenflächen.

„Halt den Mund!“ keifte er den anderen an und erhob seine Stimme.  
„Wenn du wirklich so genau über mich Bescheid weißt, dann müsstest du ja auch verstehen, warum das ganze zum scheitern verurteilt ist! In jeder Hinsicht, die man sich vorstellen kann!“  
Was dachte er sich eigentlich? Glaubte der andere Sasuke wirklich, es wäre ihm leicht gefallen, diese Entscheidung zu treffen? Denn wenn es so war, so wusste er nichts…gar nichts!  
Doch der andere schenkte ihm dafür wieder nichts als ein kaltes Lächeln und blieb völlig ruhig. Und es war diese Ruhe, die Sasuke noch wütender machten, als ohnehin schon.

„Mach es dir nur weiter vor! Sag es dir! Immer und immer wieder! Jeden verfluchten Tag deines Lebens! Sag es dir vor, solange bis du es selbst wirklich glaubst und irgendwann der Moment kommt, in dem dir schmerzlich bewusst wird, das sich dadurch die Realität kein Stück verändert!“

Zum Ende hin war auch der andere Laut geworden…so laut das seiner Stimme leicht in Sasukes Ohren dröhnte und er am liebsten auf ihn losgegangen wäre. Doch ein Kampf mit sich selbst? Am liebsten hätte der Uchiha laut über die Absurdität dieses Gedanken gelacht.

„Was weißt du schon? Ich kann mich nicht mit diesen Dingen beschäftigen…ich muss Itachi besiegen…den Clan rächen! Es geht nicht anders und alles was mich daran hindern könnte muss ausgeblendet werden. Nur so…werde ich es schaffen!“

Der Uchiha seufzte genervt auf. Es war doch im Grunde vollkommen absurd! Er stritt sich hier mehr oder weniger mit sich selbst, über eine Sache, die er sowieso nicht ändern konnte und zu allem Überfluss war das alles hier nicht mal real. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als endlich aufzuwachen. Denn auch wenn er es selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte…er konnte diesen Anblick nicht mehr lange ertragen. Naruto und er selbst…in dieser Art und Weise zusammen…

„Weißt du was…“ setzte sein Ebenbild erneut an und die Kälte der Worte, die Sasuke nun entgegenschlugen, ließ ihn wahrlich erschaudern…  
„…es liegt doch gar nicht an deiner Vergangenheit…es liegt auch nicht an deinem Rachefeldzug, den du dir selbst auferlegt hast…und es legt schon gar nicht an Itachi…

Der einzige Grund ist…das du einfach zu feige bist!“

„Sei still!“ schrie Sasuke ihn an und tatsächlich verstummte der andere, leicht erstaunt über die Heftigkeit der Reaktion.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wollte ihm nicht mehr zuhören. Wozu sollte er sich daran erinnern…alles wieder hochkommen lassen, wenn es doch keine Chance für sie gab?

Fast schon leidend sah er auf und blickte zu seinem anderen Ich. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und ohne es wirklich zu wollen…fiel sein Blick auf den Blonden.  
Er lag immer noch tief schlummernd in den Armen des anderen und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das Naruto, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, nicht die kleinste Regung gezeigt hatte.  
Er musste es doch mitbekommen, wenn sie hier so lautstark stritten...  
Doch nichts war geschehen.

„Wieso wacht er nicht auf?“  
Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal ganz leise…beinahe schwach und seine Augen ruhten weiter auf dem Gesicht des Blonden.  
Sein Spiegelbild sah ihn einen kurzen Moment erstaunt an, bevor er selbst traurig den Blick senkte und den schlafenden in Augenschein nahm.

„Solange ich bei ihm bin…wird er niemals aufwachen.“

Sasuke versuchte erfolglos einen Sinn in dieser Aussage zu finden, doch bevor er ansetzten konnte, löste sich der andere von Naruto und stieg aus dem Bett.  
Langsam, darauf bedacht Naruto nicht zu wecken, was eigentlich unnötig war, bedachte man die Aussage von eben, strich er ihm sanft über das Gesicht und wandte sich dann dem jungen Uchiha zu.  
Nur wenige Schritte und er stand neben ihm.

Dieser wollte all seine Fragen gerade in Worte fassen als er sah, wie der andere seinen Blick wieder in Richtung des Blonden wand.  
Auch Sasuke betrachtete Naruto kurz und irgendwie schien es, als würde dieser nicht nur fest schlafen…nein…es war ihm…als wäre der Blonde bereits tot.

Doch bevor er sich dessen wirklich bewusst werden konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen seltsamen dunklen Nebel gelenkt, der langsam neben dem Bett erschien und nach einigen Augenblicken konnte er schemenhaft eine Gestalt darin erkennen. Wie als verschluckte dieser Nebel alles Licht im Raum, wurde es plötzlich düster.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er wahr, wie sein anderes Ich die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und nur wenige Sekunden später erkannte er auch den Grund dafür.

Der Nebel löste sich auf und enthüllte den Menschen, den Sasuke mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hasste.  
Sofort schoss sein Puls in die Höhe und er wollte auf ihn losgehen, als ihn sein Ebenbild zurückhielt. Er wollte protestieren doch das Kopfschütteln des anderen, ließ ihn von seinem Vorhaben absetzten.

„Er ist nur eine Illusion…genau wie Naruto und das alles hier. Denk daran.“

Sasuke nickte zaghaft und wandte seinen Blick wieder auf Itachi, der nun an das Bett herantrat und auf Naruto herabblickte. Und wie als wäre ein Bann plötzlich aufgehoben worden, regte sich Naruto langsam und öffnete schließlich die Augen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und verfolgte nur stumm mit seinem anderen Ich das Geschehen.

Narutos Blick fiel auf Itachi und ohne Sasuke überhaupt wahrzunehmen, richtete er sich vor dem älteren Uchiha auf seine Knie auf und blickte ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an. Als wäre es immer so gewesen, legte Itachi eine Hand auf dessen Wange, strich darüber und flüsterte dem Blonden leise Worte zu.  
Sasuke verstand nicht, was sie sagten, doch war dies bedeutungslos im Gegensatz zu dem Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot.

Ohne dass er in irgendeiner Weise noch hätte reagieren können, zog Itachi Naruto vor seinen Augen in einer fließenden Bewegung zu sich heran, überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn.  
Naruto ging sofort darauf ein, schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Uchiha und zog ihn mit sich auf das Bett hinab.

Sasukes Blick war starr auf die Beiden gerichtet, ohne noch irgendetwas anderes wahrnehmen zu können. Er gab es nicht zu, aber diese Situation überforderte ihn einfach maßlos…  
Trotz der Gewissheit, dass es nur ein Traum war. Doch wenn es wirklich nur eine Illusion ist…aus seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen geschaffen, wieso zeigte es ihm dann so etwas?  
Er wusste nicht einmal, was ihn am meisten schockierte…  
Die Tatsache, dass Itachi einmal mehr das bekam, was Sasuke haben wollte…oder das Naruto darauf einging und nicht einmal den Hauch von Widerstand gegen seinen Bruder zeigte…

Am liebsten hätte Sasuke geschrien…einfach das herausgelassen, was er gerade empfand, doch seine Lippen blieben versiegelt und er fühlte stattdessen diesen einen kleinen Riss…tief in seinem Inneren…ein Gefühl, das er längst verloren geglaubt hatte…vielmehr, das er selbst versucht hatte, mit allen Mitteln abzutöten.  
Das Gefühl, dass all die Liebe, die er aufbrachte, nichts ändern konnte. Dass sie niemanden beschützen konnte…  
Dass sie nicht ausreichte um die Menschen, denen sie galt, zu halten…

Die Liebe zu seinen Eltern, die er am Ende nicht beschützen konnte.  
Die Liebe zu seinem Bruder, zu dem er aufgeschaut hatte und der ihn auf die schlimmste Art und Weise verraten hatte.  
Die Liebe zu seinem Dorf und seinen Freunden, die ihn letztendlich doch hatten ziehen lassen, obwohl sie stets beteuerten, wie wichtig er ihnen war.  
Und letztlich auch die Liebe zu Naruto, der ihm, ungeachtet dessen was er jemals gesagt oder getan hatte…einfach alles bedeutete.

Ob er es wollte oder nicht…er konnte es nun nicht mehr ändern, dass etwas Feuchtes seine Wangen hinab glitt.  
Seit Jahren hatte er keine Träne mehr vergossen und nun brachte ihn so etwas Banales wie ein nächtlicher Traum wieder dazu.  
Wenn es nicht so verdammt weh tun würde und er den Schmerz nicht selbst in sich spüren würde…er würde nicht glauben, dass er es war, der hier stand und sich verzweifelt einredete, dass es nur ein Traum sei.  
Doch war es das wirklich? Nur ein Traum? War das alles nicht ein wenig zu wirklich…um nur eine Illusion zu sein?  
Sasuke wusste es nicht.

Eine leichte Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn zu seinem anderen Ich blicken, das er bis jetzt völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Er erkannte in seinen Augen, dass dieser ähnliches empfand.  
Der andere verstand den fragenden Blick des anderen …schließlich waren sie dieselbe Person.  
Beide wandten sich nun langsam vom Geschehen ab…  
Der Schwarzhaarige ertrug es einfach nicht mehr, Naruto unter seinem Bruder zu sehen, der wiederum so zärtlich und vorsichtig mit dem Blonden umging, dass wohl niemand glauben würde, dass er der kaltblütige Mörder seiner eigenen Familie war.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatten blickte Sasuke den anderen fragend an. Und dieser wusste um die vielen Fragen, die er nun hatte…das er nach Antworten suchte.  
Antworten, die er ihm nicht geben konnte.

Ohne es beeinflussen zu können, verschleierte sich Sasukes Sicht mit einem Mal. Der Raum verschwamm immer mehr, als würde eine unsichtbare Macht ihn auflösen und den Schwarzhaarigen herausziehen.  
Doch er wollte nicht weg…noch nicht! Er musste wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und wehrte sich mit Kräften dagegen…

Ein letztes Mal hörte er seine eigene Stimme, als sein anderes Ich zu ihm sprach.

„Das hier mag nur ein Traum sein…doch die Realität bleibt dieselbe. Und obwohl wir sie kennen, sind wir nicht fähig…etwas daran zu ändern.“

~~~~~~~~~

„Sasuke! Sasuke! Wach auf!“  
Eine laute, helle Stimme drang an sein Ohr und ließ ihn von einer Sekunde auf die andere hochschrecken. Schwer atmend sah er sich hektisch um und stellte fest…

…das er wieder am mittlerweile erloschenen Lagerfeuer war. Der Morgen graute bereits, er musste die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen haben. Karin hockte neben ihm und sah ihn sorgenvoll an. Sie hob die Hand, um ihm mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, doch er schlug sie weg.  
Er konnte jetzt keine Berührungen ertragen…

Kurz sah sie ihn erstaunt an, doch gleich darauf wurde ihr Blick wieder sanfter.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sasuke. Hattest nur einen Albtraum. Du hast dich so herumgeworfen, das ich dich lieber geweckt habe.“ Lächelte sie und wartete vergeblich auf einen Reaktion des Uchiha.  
Dieser starrte einige Sekunden ins Leere, bevor er seine Hände hob und sie sich besah, während er angestrengt an die letzten Worte seines anderen Ich’s dachte.

Was war damit gemeint? War der Traum etwa die Realität gewesen, oder nur ein Streich seiner Fantasie? Aber warum dann so? Warum zeigte sie ihm, dass Naruto seinen Bruder liebte und dieser das augenscheinlich auch erwiderte? Ein Szenario das nüchtern betrachtet, absolut unwirklich war.  
Und doch…als er die beiden vor sich gesehen hatte…da schien es sie kaum zu interessieren, ob ihre Beziehung möglich war oder nicht.  
Und allein der Gedanke, dass ein Funken Wahrheit in diesem Traum gesteckt haben könnte, brachte ihn innerlich zur Weißglut.  
Alles…wirklich alles würde er ertragen…aber nicht das!

Karin rüttelte an seiner Schulter und riss ihn damit erneut aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Sasuke wir können los. Die anderen haben schon alles zusammengepackt…“

Der Uchiha starrte sie kurz an, fand dann aber wieder zu sich selbst und stand schnell auf. Suigetsu und Juugo traten zu ihnen und der Schwertkämpfer meinte gut gelaunt.  
„Alles in Ordnung Sasuke? Schien ja ganz schön heftiger Albtraum gewesen zu sein.“ scherzte er, doch Sasuke ging wie üblich nicht darauf ein.  
Juugo dagegen betrachtete den Uchiha einige Augenblicke nur still, bevor er gelassen meinte:  
„So was kann einem manchmal ganz schön real vorkommen. Aber du solltest nicht allzu viel darauf geben. Es war nur ein Traum.“  
Leicht lächelte er, bevor er sich abwandte und seinen beiden Teamkollegen hinterherlief.  
Sasuke sah ihnen kurz hinterher, wandte seinen Blick dann in Richtung Horizont und blickte in die Sonne, die gerade aufging.  
Ein erster warmer Strahl traf auf seine Haut, worauf er kurz die Augen schloss und einmal tief ein und ausatmete. Ein leichter Wind kam auf und wehte ihm entgegen, während seine schmalen Lippen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln verzogen.

„Wirklich nur ein Traum?“


End file.
